Selamat Natal
by Midorima Junko
Summary: Saat hari itu, dia mengirim sebuah surat. Sebuah surat, sehingga mereka dapat bertemu lagi./"Selamat Natal, Shougo."


Selamat Natal

-o-o-o-

Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: BL, typo, OOC.

-o-o-o-

Saat hari itu, dia mengirim sebuah surat. Sebuah surat, sehingga mereka dapat bertemu lagi./"Selamat Natal, Shougo."

-o-o-o-

Haizaki berdiam dengan jaketnya yang tebal. Terduduk di sofa dengan memegang sebuah surat—yang sebenarnya sudah datang sekitar satu minggu sebelum natal. Belum dibaca, sama sekali belum. Dirinya hanya membaca nama si pengirim surat itu.

 _Nijimura Shuuzou_

Haizaki malas membaca. Mungkin isinya semacam kata-kata lebay ketika merindukan seseorang atau semacamnya.

Orang berkepala abu-abu itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dia mendekati sebuah tempat sampah kemudian hendak membuang surat itu. Entah perasaan apa yang Haizaki rasakan pada pemuda bernama Nijimura itu, dirinya sendiri tidak paham. Namun, pada saat melihat atau mendengar nama Nijimura Shuuzou disebutkan, dia justru malah kesal, entah kenapa. Mungkin Haizaki tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya merindukan orang itu. Yah, begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Haizaki justru tidak suka ketika dirinya merindukan lelaki itu.

 _"Ini bukan perpisahan, kau tidak perlu khawatir, kita akan bertemu lagi."_

Sialan. Dengan entengnya Nijimura berbicara saat itu, sedangkan Haizaki terdiam tetapi perasaannya seolah menarik Nijimura untuk tetap di situ. Seolah Nijimura tidak boleh pergi.

 _"Dan ... jangan lupa merindukanku."_

Itulah dua kalimat terakhir pada saat Nijimura akan pergi dan selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala kelabu itu. Namun sampai saat ini, Nijimura tidak pernah berkunjung ke Jepang dan menemui Haizaki. Sudah lama. Ya. Dan mereka belum bertemu. Sialnya Haizaki sangat mengharapkan pertemuan antara mereka.

"Shuuzou sialan memang." Kemudian entah suruhan dari mana, Haizaki tidak jadi membuang surat itu.

-o-o-o-

Di sanalah mereka berdua bertemu. Cukup bertemu di sebuah kafe dan di sana tidak terlalu banyak orang. Mereka duduk berdua dengan posisi berhadapan.

Beberapa menit setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Nijimura tiba-tiba berucap, "Selamat Natal, Shougo."

Haizaki diam tidak membalas, menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Nijimura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak dan tidak mau," jawab Haizaki, dan itu kata-kata pertama Haizaki ketika bertemu dengan Nijimura—yang sebenarnya mereka masih berstatus memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Aku tahu sebelumnya kau pasti tidak mau membaca surat itu," ucap Nijimura tiba-tiba, menatap orang dihadapannya kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi kau datang ke sini, itu artinya kau membacanya, kan?"

Haizaki terdiam. Iya sih, memang benar.

"Lalu, apanya yang tidak merindukanku? Dasar bodoh." Nijimura tertawa ringan. Kemudian dia berkata, "kau datang ke sini karena merindukanku, dan semuanya sudah cukup dijelaskan dari matamu, Shougo."

Haizaki terdiam—lagi. Dan ... ya ... dia akui itu benar.

Kemudian si abu-abu membuang muka.

Dan saat itu, Nijimura lah yang banyak berbicara ketimbang Haizaki. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya dia memang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Haizaki masih sama seperti Haizaki yang dulu," tiba-tiba orang dengan nama kecil Shuuzou berucap—lagi. Mencari topik baru.

"Hah?"

"Masih sama, tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sama-sama ingin ku **makan**."

"Sialan."

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Haizaki. Mata kelabu itu melotot. Sempat terkejut namun akhirnya biasa saja. Nijimura memang suka tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tapi Haizaki membiarkannya. Lagi pula memang Haizaki mau, kan?

"Hadiah dariku."

"Kau memang selalu seperti itu. Itulah yang aku benci."

Perkataan dusta dari Haizaki dan dibalas dengan senyum dari Nijimura, karena Nijimura tahu kalau Haizaki sedang berbohong.

 **End.**

Apa inih? Hehe NijiHai pertama yang saya bikin dan hasilnya seperti ini. Sebenernya nggak tahu kenapa, tapi idenya tiba-tiba begini. Saya nggak bisa bikin NijiHai humor sih, padahal mereka cocoknya humor-humor gitu bhak xD ... dan maafkan bila OOC sangat ini saya tahu banget. ._.v

Review?


End file.
